


Jealousy

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is jealous of Zorro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

"I said no"

"Adam...you're being ridiculous"

"Really Kris...really"

"Yes really"

"I ask you to fucking marry me and the first thing out of your mouth is that Zorro will make an amazing best man" Adam's voice was almost shrill as he began to pace crazily before Kris. "No I love you Adam. No I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Instead I get you wanting to make that mutt a part of my wedding"

"I think it’s my wedding too" Kris reminded, trying not to smile because he knew it would only set Adam off even more.

“I don’t think that you’re funny” 

“Well you’re the one acting like a jealous idiot over my dog” Kris gripped, picking up said dog when he walked up and rubbed against his leg. “How can you not love this face” He murmured into Zorro’s neck, kissing him on the side of the head before placing him back on the floor. “You know before we moved in together you used to love him” 

“I think love is a gross exaggeration” Adam snorted, crossing his arms across his chest in order to curb the urge to grab Kris’s dog and toss it out the front door. 

“Well you liked him more than you do since we moved in with you” Kris replied in full irritation. 

“Well what’s not to love” Adam shouted. “I mean since he’s moved in here I’ve had to replace seven pairs of very expensive shoes, two comforters and lets not talk about the fact that we can’t have any throw pillows on the couch or love seat because he likes to hump them like a horny monkey every chance that he gets” 

“I think that you may be blowing those numbers a little bit out of proportion. He’s not that bad” Kris countered, his arms mirroring Adam’s 

“Really…or how about the fact that if I don’t keep my closet door closed if he’s not chewing on my shoes he’s using it for his private litter box” 

“He’s only done that once” Kris yelled back. 

“Oh he’s done it more than once but of course you won’t believe that because you think he’s such a perfect angel when the rest of us know that he’s the devil” 

“You’re just jealous because you want me to only love you but I hate to remind you Adam that he’s been here for me a hell of a lot more then you have” Fed up with Adam’s attitude he once again bent down to pick up his baby and stormed out of the room, missing the look of shock and hurt that crossed his boyfriends face before he stormed out of the home they shared together. 

“I haven’t heard from Adam in days honey” Kris heard Adam’s mother say as he sat in the living room hours later calling everyone that knew Adam because he hadn’t come home yet. “Have you tried any of his friends?” 

“I’ve called them all and either they really don’t know where he is or they are lying for him” Kris replied worriedly. “He’s been gone for almost six hours” He sighed tiredly, trying to understand how Adam’s proposal of marriage had turned into a scream fest over his dog. “He proposed” 

“I know…he told me” Leila replied softly. “Can I ask what happened?” 

“I don’t know” Kris sighed again, not wanting to tell her the truth, but knowing that she wasn’t going to let it go until she got an answer. “It started out so amazing” He began to explain. “He took me out to dinner at my favorite restaurant and then we came home and grabbed Zorro and went for a walk on the beach because he knows how much we love the beach. We came home afterwards and he went into the bedroom while I fed Zorro and when I came out of the kitchen I found him in the living room on one knee with a ring box in his hand” Tears burned behind his closed lids as he recalled the nervous smile plastered across Adam’s face as he declared his love for him and asked for his hand in marriage. 

“Did you tell him no?” Leila questioned. 

“I told him that Zorro would make an amazing best man” Was his response. 

“Kris honey…did you even answer him?”

“Of course I did” Kris cried out defensively. “I…I told him…”

“You told him that Zorro would make an amazing best man” Leila supplied for him. 

“Isn’t that almost the same as saying yes” Kris sniped, refusing to take the full blame for the argument. “He’s so jealous of my dog that it drives me crazy” 

“Kris…honestly I love you honey but you are in the wrong here” Leila replied candidly because she knew Kris needed to hear it. “Don’t get me wrong because I know that my son can be a jealous bastard at times but even you have to admit that your life pretty much revolves around your dog. I hardly see you with your busy schedule but even I have heard you go on and on about him the few times that we have been together”

“He’s the only one that’s been here for me since my divorce” Kris tried to argue but with no real heat behind it because he knew he was wrong.

“That’s not true and you know it” Leila scolded. “Adam dropped everything when he found out about your divorce and he’s been there for you every step of the way. I know that everyone thinks that he did it because he wanted you but you and I both know that he did it because he knew you were hurting and would need someone there by your side…the fact that you eventually fell in love with him was just a bonus” 

“That’s not true…I fell in love with him long before he came for me” Tears burned his eyes as he recalled how his marriage had pretty much crashed and burned after the idol tour because of the love he harbored for his friend and fellow contestant. “I’ve hurt him so much” He sighed, his eyes now glassy at the realization of what an amazing ass he had been to the man he claimed to love. 

“And now you will fix it because I’m not getting any younger Kris and I’d like to be a Grandmother before I die” She teased but with some truth mixed in as well. 

“Grandmother” Kris gulped nervously before a slow smile spread across his face at the idea of raising a child with Adam. “I can’t wait to raise children with Adam” His words mirrored his thoughts, his head jerking to the side at the sharp intake of breath he heard. “He’s back I have to go” He rushed out as he ended the call and tossed the phone across the couch as if it had burned him. “Your Mother…” He said with a slight quiver to his voice. 

“I figured it had to be either mine or yours” Adam shrugged half-heartedly with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I can’t wait to raise children with you as well” He said but to Kris the amount of uncertainty nearly broke his heart. 

“Just give me a few minutes…ok?” He asked of Adam as he jerked himself off of the couch, plucking Zorro off of the floor. “Just a few minutes” He hollered over his shoulder as he rushed into the kitchen, grabbing what he needed before he raced for the front door. 

Adam could only chuckle because he already knew what Kris was doing, it confirmed at the loud squeal he heard from his neighbor down the hallway. “You didn’t have to do that” He told Kris as he walked back into their apartment empty handed. 

“Yes I did” The shorter man replied as he took Adam’s hand and led him towards the couch. “Please sit” He indicated towards it before rubbing his hands nervously on his jeans. “First I want to say that I love you Adam. I love you so much and I have for a very long time” 

“Kris…I know this” Adam spoke up, clamping his lips together at the pleading look his lover gave him. 

“I really do love you and I know you love me and I’ve taken that love for granted. Adam please…” He sighed when Adam attempted to speak up again. “You’ve always been there for me…always given your love to me so freely even when we were on idol and I grew to expect it. I wasn’t really shocked when you showed up after the announcement of my divorce because that’s the type of person you are. I let you take care of me…even coddle me to the point that I expected nothing else and in the end I hurt you. I’ve been a selfish jerk and yet you still loved me enough to what to marry me and instead of being thankful for who you are and how much you love me…I put my dog above you. Don’t deny it because it’s the truth and you know it’s the truth” 

“Oh I wasn’t going to deny it” Adam replied with a straight face but it didn’t last long as he grabbed Kris’s hands and jerked him onto the couch beside him. “Look I get it. I get that Zorro has been with you through a lot and as much as I wish I could say that I’m not jealous of that I can’t. I hate that he was there for you when I wasn’t and I really hate that you’ve put him over me as a priority time and time again…but I love you Kris and usually I can just push past it. This last time however…this was a big step for us and once again the dog came first before I even got an answer. I’m not going to lie and say that it didn’t hurt…a lot” 

“I’m sorry” Kris replied softly, his eyes tearful once again as he locked them on the floor. 

“I don’t want you to be sorry baby because this is a happy time…that is if you still want to marry me?” 

“Do you still want to marry me?” Kris questioned, his eyes still locked on the floor out our fear of what he would find on Adam’s face. 

“Kris Allen…” Adam spoke as he slid to his knees, forcing the man that he loved to look up at him. “You may have a crazy obsession with your dog and maybe you can be a bit selfish from time to time but I wouldn’t have you any other way. I’m going to ask you to marry me one more time and this time the only answer I want to hear come from you is….yes” 

“Yes…yes…yes” Kris cried out as he lunged forward so fast that he knocked both of them to the floor. 

“I haven’t even asked you yet” Adam laughed loudly. 

“Then ask me already dammit” Kris grumbled as he straddled his lovers lap. 

“Well this sure isn’t how I thought this was going to play out” He laughed even louder as the pout on Kris’s face and the small tap at his chest. “Kristopher Allen…” He began as he wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and flipped him onto his back. “You are the love of my life. I knew it from the first moment I laid eyes on you so many years ago and I’ve wanted nothing more then to be by your side as your friend, your lover and very soon your husband if you’ll have me. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes…” Kris whispered before his mouth was captured in a soul binding kiss. 

“You know it was probably for the best that you brought Zorro over to Kelly’s” Adam panted once the kiss was broken. 

“Oh…why’s that?” Kris giggled as Adam practically ripped the clothing from his body. 

“Because I’m about to do things to you that will probably scar him for life” Adam replied so straight faced that it caused Kris to laugh out loud. “Laugh now little man but just you wait and see” He laughed himself as he continued to remove all barriers of clothing between them. 

“I love you so much” Kris smiled happily at his fiancée as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “And I promise that things are going to change. I’ll hire a dog trainer to work on the chewing and housebreaking and maybe it’s time to neuter him as well” 

“Really…were going to talk about cutting his balls off when I’m trying to fuck you here?” Adam questioned with a look of disgust on his face.

“Sorry…” Kris giggled, feeling so happy and carefree as he reached down and began to stroke and squeeze Adam’s testicles. “Fuck me baby…fuck me so hard that everyone in his building knows that I’m yours” He teased in a whisper across his ear as he wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist, his hand still stroking and teasing him. The teasing didn’t last long as Adam took Kris over and over again until both of them were too exhausted to do much more than lay tangled up together on the floor. 

The End…


End file.
